13 iT All Happened So Fast
by Pock
Summary: The title says it all. Warning! Fantasy sex! Just a crazy thought I had. I had to repost this after it got taken down for an "Inappropriate Summary". I used a bad word. No worries. This summary should be fine I think. :
1. Locker Room

Inspired by a dream I had.

* * *

Sam Puckett got out of the pool at SGN (the Seattle Gymnasium and Natatorium) at 9pm when they closed. She had taken up swimming just for fun because it was summer. Carly had picked out Sam's bikini, which was all black. The top gave her all the support she needed and showed off her cleavage as well. The bottoms were the type that had strings on the sides. She tied a little bow on each side to keep them on; otherwise the bottoms would fall right off of her.

Sam loved the way she looked in her new bikini. She got all hot and wet when she was swimming and all she wanted was to pick a random lifeguard and fuck him… but Sam was still a virgin and was not a slut, so she usually took care of herself after she got home, thinking about whatever boy struck her fancy that day, be it a random lifeguard, Spencer Shay, or even Freddie Benson. Anyway, today was no exception; as she left the women's locker room and waited for her ride home in the lobby, Sam was extremely horny.

Freddie Benson hated his summer job. He worked at SGN as a custodian, cleaning gym equipment and scrubbing the pool area and locker room floors every day. He didn't mind the work, he just hated his boss. Freddie was supposed to leave at close and the manager was supposed to finish cleaning and lock up, but the old man was very lazy. Freddie had to stay late every night doing his job and the old man's job, which meant he never got out of there by 9pm. The only thing that kept him sane as he mopped the locker room floors was keeping his mind somewhere else.

Freddie was a bit of a pervert. He fantasized on a daily basis about his two female best friends Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. A few years ago, he mostly thought about having sex with Carly and only occasionally thought about Sam, but ever since they dated last year, Sam was the only one in his thoughts 90% of the time. Today was no exception for as he mopped under the sinks in the men's locker rooms, Freddie was not only fantasizing about fucking Sam, but he had a huge erection under his swim trunks. He also happened to be shirtless just because he got sweaty when he scrubbed the floors.

Sam was tired of waiting for Freddie to get off work so he could take her home, so she went to find him. "There you are, dork," Sam said walking right into the men's locker room. Freddie jumped, being startled to see a woman in the men's room.

"What are you doing in here, Sam?" he asked. She walked over to him by the sinks and leaned against the counter.

"I got tired of waiting," Sam said eyeing Freddie as he set the mop by the counter to talk to her. Sam surveyed his toned, shirtless body and entertained thoughts of sliding his shorts off.

"Well, I just finished. Sorry I'm late; I'm always late. I hate this job…" he said, leaning against the opposite wall, trying the hide the erection he'd gotten from thinking about her.

"Okay dude," Sam said as she eyed him. In her current state, she too couldn't help but to think about him. "I'll be just outside the locker room when you're done."

Sam stopped leaning on the counter and turned towards the exit, attempting to pass Freddie. As she did this, however, the mop, which had been resting on end against the counter, fell over between Sam and the opposite wall. She tripped over it, falling right into Freddie's arms just to the side of his center of balance.

"Shit," she said as Freddie attempted to stop her fall. Due to the wet floor, Sam knocked him off balance and he fell too, yet he guided them to the ground slowly since he was sort of leaning against the wall. A combination of the twisting motion she had made on her attempt to exit and the wet locker room floor caused Freddie to flip around and fall directly on top of Sam.

Many things happened at once. First, the mop handle caught the leg of Freddie's loose swim trunks and, due to gravity, his shorts fell to his ankles as fast as the mop fell. His already erect cock sprang up immediately. Second, the string on the side of Sam's bikini bottom caught on Freddie's trunks so she too found herself airborne and suddenly bottomless. Third, Freddie's aforementioned erect cock was lined up perfectly with Sam's wet, exposed pussy and as he fell, slowed by his contact with the wall, he penetrated her without warning as they came to a rest on the floor with a soft thud. Somehow during their clumsy fall, the mop bucket was tipped over too covering the floor in soapy, warm water.

"Oh fuck!" Freddie shouted realizing what had just happened.

"Oh… my god, Freddie!" Sam screamed on her back, her legs in the air. Nothing other than her own curious fingers had been in her sweet virgin pussy. "Get off!"

Freddie was frantically trying to lift himself off of her, but each time he tried to get on his knees and raised up a few inches, he slipped on the soapy floor and went down on her, hard.

"I'm getting off… I'm getting… oh, fuck!" he cursed. Freddie attempted to lift himself off of and out of Sam 3 or 4 times, but each time he ended up thrusting back inside.

"Freddie! Oh... what the hell are you… oh, god…" Sam said as Freddie finally stopped thrusting and just held still with his throbbing cock now deep inside her.

Freddie was so scared, he could have shit himself. "I'm so sorry, Sam, I—"

"Do it again," Sam commanded grabbing him at the hips, an intense look of fire in her eyes.

"Okay," he said nervously. "I'm going to try to get up again…" But he had misunderstood her. No longer panicking, he rose up, slowly this time, but Sam held him firmly on the sides and she pulled him down slowly once more. She didn't want him out of her. The motion was so fluid, so easy, so natural… Freddie, eyes locked with Sam's, did it again twice more before he even realized he was fucking her. He stopped again.

Freddie hesitated. "You… want me to…"

"Fuck me, Freddie," she said, craving him to thrust again. Her fantasy had come true.

Doing as he was told, Freddie resumed the thrusting motion he had just accidentally learned.

"Damn, you feel good," she said allowing him to hump her. "Is this… are you oh… okay with this?" she asked.

Freddie sped up slightly. "God, yes," he moaned. "I've never done this before," he said stupidly. She knew he'd never had sex before, and besides, it's not exactly the sexiest thing in the world to say 'I don't' know what I'm doing.'

Despite this, Sam smiled, learning to arch her back slightly as he moved. "Me either, dude… oh god, I like that!"

"What, this? he said positioning himself slightly lower.

"Fuck, yes!" Sam moaned "Fuck me right there."

Freddie groaned as he slipped in and out; trying to maintain a slow, steady pace. Sam had her arms clasped around him now to keep him close.

"Oh… Freddie, oh… aah…" Sam moaned progressively louder. Freddie was in a trance. He could hardly believe what was happening. "Don't stop… Oh god!" she said, now thrusting back slightly, in rhythm with him.

"Sam, this is amazing…" he said, now grabbing her shoulders for leverage so he could keep the pace steady. In the process, without even asking, he pulled her top up, exposing her pale breasts to the air. "I… oh my god, I'm going to come!" he said, going quicker watching her boobs bounce as he fucked her.

"Oh! Keep going, don't stop!" Sam begged, now moaning constantly as she clawed at his back.

"I'm close, Sam… I'm… should I pull out? I'm really close…" he said now fucking her very quickly.

"Come inside me, Freddie!" Sam commanded. "Fuck me, boy! Please! Come inside me like a good little nub. Oh fuck… oh fuck… oh fuck…"

"Sam, I…. grrrraaahrraa, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," Freddie, still pumping in and out, was filling Sam up with his sperm. The wet warmth, the feeling of surrender, and the grunts and groans all pushed Sam over the edge into an orgasm of her own. She held him tight as she spasmed and squirmed. Moments later they both collapsed.

Neither of them wanted to move. "What the fuck just happened?" Freddie asked.

"That was amazing, Freddie," Sam panted. "I… you… oh, fuck, you were really good!" she said.

"I… I came inside you," he said and he slowly got off of her and pulled his dick out. He suddenly realized that even though it felt amazing, he probably should have pulled out.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill…" Sam told him. "Oh my God, I just gave Freddie Benson my virginity," she said out loud more to herself than him.

"I… gave you mine," he said lying in the soapy water next to her. Their eyes were exploring each other's naked, wet, soapy bodies. "You don't regret it, do you? It all happened so fast…" he said, still winded from their sudden encounter.

"No, it was perfect," she grinned. She turned on her side and hugged him. "That was perfect, Freddie."

Freddie grinned, but instead of hugging her back, he began fondling her breasts shamelessly. Sam just laughed at him. "Yeah, go right ahead man," she said sarcastically. "When you're done you still need to take me home though."

After only a few moments of bouncing bobbies, Freddie stopped, sat up, and helped Sam sit up too. "So, uh… does this mean things between us are going to change?" Freddie asked trying to pull his shorts back on.

"Yeah… we'll probably be all awkward around each other from now on," Sam joked pulling her boobs away and tieing her panties back on correctly. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"I would like that," he said standing carefully. "I can take you home once I clean up all this water," he said.

"Sounds good… I'll be over there trying to catch my breath," Sam smiled walking over to the bench.

_Holy shit, that was awesome! _He thought as he finished his work. _She was even better than I imagined…_


	2. Bathroom

Freddie Benson was fully aware that he was going to be waiting in Carly's apartment for Sam and Carly to get home for over an hour. Also, due to the hot summer heat, he needed a shower badly. Deciding he didn't really feel like going home, he went up to Carly's bathroom and stripped down, preparing to get in the shower.

Sam had beet Carly home by over 50 minutes and didn't really feel like waiting around. She was very hot and sweaty though and, like Freddie, thought it might be a good idea to take a shower before Freddie and Carly came over. She had no idea he was already in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower of his own

Freddie sat down to do his business on the toilet before starting the water but was soon reminded of what had happened just yesterday at work. He had been reminded of this by Carly's sink, because it was by the sinks in the locker room that he had accidentally ended up fucking Sam, having sex for the first time.

When Sam got upstairs to Carly's room, since she was going to take a shower in Carly's bathroom, she went ahead and removed all of her clothes, tossing them on the bedroom floor. This was common practice on nights she spent the night with Carly and she was planning on taking a shower. Carly didn't really mind that Sam preferred walking around in the nude sometimes. Carly had just gotten used to it. It was just what Sam did. Looking in the mirror in Carly room, she was reminded of the mirror in the locker room where she had given her virginity to Freddie just yesterday. She reached down and touched herself, thinking about the incident. Oh what she would give to do it all again.

After flushing Freddie was about to get in the shower but re realized he had become very aroused while thinking about Sam… so aroused in fact that he could not help himself. He reached down grabbing his firm cock in hand and began to stroke it. Being in Carly's bathroom while touching himself was very exciting since he normally would never dare to do that there. He decided he was going to finish himself on his back. He was used to masturbating while lying on his back, it was how he fell asleep some nights. So, Freddie Benson, totally nude, laid down on his back on the bathroom rug with his feet by the bathroom door and stroked himself slowly. His clothes laid in a crumpled heap at his feet.

Only about a minute later, Sam (who was now rather wet) decided she better go ahead and take that shower. She walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, and immediately tripped over Freddie's clothing. "Oh, shit!" she said as she fell towards him. Freddie was stunned by her sudden appearance and let go of his cock. She landed straddled over him with her aching pussy just inches away from his throbbing cock. Neither of them moved a muscle.

"What are you doing?" Sam half yelled as she sat on top of him. She was too scared to move but her eyes traveled all over his body, stopping on his large dick. _I want to sit on it… I want it inside me again…_

"I… uh…," Freddie stuttered, staring up at her curvy form. Her tit's were very nice to look at too. He decided it was best not to try to lie. "I was, umm… masturbating," he blushed. "I was thinking about yesterday, to be honest."

"Oh," Sam said, very surprised. "I, er… I was coming in to take a shower… but I…" Sam couldn't complete her sentence. She was so entranced by Freddie and his body. Freddie didn't move a muscle and did not try to stop Sam as she slowly repositioned herself above him, aimed his cock inside her, and sat down onto his thick dick.

"Oh fuuuuck," Freddie moaned as she eased herself down onto him.

"Oh, God Freddie," Sam said. She almost couldn't believe what she had just done. But how could she resist him like this when she wanted him again so badly.

"Sam, I—" Sam never found out what Freddie had tried to say because she had lowered her lips down to his and kissed him full on the mouth. As she did this she rose up over him and then eased back down onto his cock once more. Freddie kissed back, moaning again as she moved.

Freddie's hand explored all over Sam's legs, ass, arms, and breasts. He was able to see her body much more than last time. Why had she been naked too? He wasn't sure but he didn't care. Deciding it was best to guide her motions, he held her at the hips and helped her go down on him. In this manner they were able to change from a slow pace to a pace that was a little faster.

"Oh fuck Sam, you are so wet," Freddie moaned.

"And you're so hard and so big Freddie," Sam said.

"Let me try something," Freddie requested. Sam stopped her motions and rested on her knees with his dick still inside.

"Okay, go ahead," she said. Holding her still Freddie began to hump her from underneath her, his cock sliding in and out with ease.

"Oh, Freddie!" Sam shouted, secretly loving that she was surrendering control even though she was on top. "Oh I want you, oh I crave you… oh Freddie I…" Sam was now moving again but she was simply humping him back at the pace he was setting.

"Yeah… yeah, yeah, I'm going to cum, Sam," Freddie warned.

"Hell yeah, cum inside me Freddie," Sam begged, a flame of passion visible in her eyes. "Fill me up, Freddie. Give me that cum!"

Freddie came hard but continued to pound her from underneath as he did so, at least for a few more seconds. The feeling of his hot inside once again sent Sam over the edge as well and she came loudly, grinding against his dick as she shook and moaned.

Sam collapsed onto Freddie and for about ten second, they just lied there with his dick still inside her. At about the same time they both gathered enough combined strength to pull him out but Sam quickly fell back onto him. They held each other in a lover's embrace for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, Sam sat up.

"I… uh… wow," was all she could say. Somehow she felt _more_ embarrassed than when they fucked on accident yesterday.

"Thank, uh, buddy," Freddie said.

'Yeah," she said. "Uh… good work." she complimented. "So how many times a week do you usually masturbate in Carly's apartment when no one is here?" she teased.

"Never!" he defended. "I don't see you complaining. You put me in after all. It didn't happen all at once like yesterday. This time it was a choice."

"I hope you liked the choice I made because I don't regret it," Sam informed him.

Freddie sat up too. "Good, me neither… Uh, we definitely both need a shower now," he said.

In fact, they were both now sweating more than ever. Plus they were both dripping with cum.

"Uh, ladies first?" Freddie said, offering the shower to Sam first.

"Don't be stupid, Freddie," she said. "Shower with me."

"You sure? That's not like, weird of anything?" he asked.

"Freddie we've spontaneously had sex twice now and its clear to me that if the opportunity arises, I would like to do it again… and again and again…" she finished with a smirk.

"Yeah… me too," he grinned.

"So no, showering with you isn't weird," she said. They showered quickly though because Carly was due to come home in ten minutes. If they were going to fuck again, it would have to be another day…


End file.
